


Watching You

by ShowerFresh_DIOderant



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Dirty Talk, Masturbation, Other, Revenant Being Revenant (Apex Legends), Voyeurism, human revenant - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24686644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowerFresh_DIOderant/pseuds/ShowerFresh_DIOderant
Summary: You are on a mission with the famous Revenant, the youngest and best hitman in the syndicate.You only wanted a midnight snack. You didn't think you were going to peak in on something fun.
Relationships: Revenant (Apex Legends)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 102





	Watching You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ganymedejam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ganymedejam/gifts).



> Sorry if it's a bit eh. 
> 
> ❤
> 
> Thanks for your support! I love you guys, I love you!!!!!

You crept into the hallway of your shared hotel suite, two separate bedrooms with one bathroom, a kitchenette and a living room (a lovely place that you would never be able to afford, but of course the best assassin in the syndicate could.). You wanted to grab a quick snack from the fridge before you slept, knowing that you were heading out dark and early and would need a little something to sleep on.

You had a left over meal in there. Hopefully it would keep you until you could eat again, of course unless the mission was unsuccessful, then you wouldn’t have to worry about it. 

The Revenant, himself was your teammate, though, and he was the youngest and most fearsome of every one of the syndicate’s assassins. It was doubtful that either of you would fail, taking that into consideration. 

Bingo.

You grabbed your to-go box from the fridge, trying to tread quietly on the carpet as to not bother the god-tier being that you were happy to be sleeping in the same vicinity with. 

Now, something you thought was curious, was the fact that his door was unlatched, or weirder, it was cracked open just a bit. Giving you some sight into his dim lit room. You knew you shouldn’t have stopped, knowing that you would look like a creep if you were caught spying on him while he was trying to sleep. 

Curiosity, though, made it hard to resist the temptation. 

Sheets shifted and fabric muffled, such small sounds being heard so prominently within the quiet. What was he doing in there? You thought that maybe he was just stretching or something like that, but when you peaked through the crack in his door, you didn’t expect to see him on his bed, legs spread, black dress pants unbuttoned, and a hand firmly gripping his errection.

You covered your mouth before you could inhale too sharply. If you made a sound, you would get caught, there was no doubt in your mind about that. You were surprised he didn’t notice you already.

Shit.

You heard a soft groan escape those slightly parted, pink lips, his eyes closed, and blonde brows knit in pleasure, fisting his cock with vigor.  
He had removed his Red vest and button up, leaving him in his black, turtleneck under armor, which was pulled up slightly to expose the lower half of his abs. He had kicked off his shoes half -hazardly, leaving on his black socks.

Fuck. 

You had always thought he was hot, but this was just on another level. His fingers, twisting in the sheets as he tilted his head back, leaning against the wooden back board of the bed. It was exquisite, the way his body arched to his own touch, or he bit his plush bottom lip, or how the loose strands of his blonde bangs fell into his face.

The Revenant was all about neatness, well-kept, pristine, order. He was always perfect with his hair neatly combed, not a wrinkle in his clothes, so seeing him so undone sent a blooming warmth down your stomach to your crotch. It was a feeling that you couldn’t shake, a feeling that sent shivers down your spine, sweat down your cheek.

“Fuck…”

He continued muttering soft curses under his breath a he reached up to run a firm hand over his pecks, squeezing and teasing his nipples between his probably calloused fingers. You could tell it excited him because his cheeks suddenly darkened, the tips of his ears ablaze with blush. 

You couldn’t help yourself anymore while watching him. The show was just too much for you and made your cunt throb with such a need that you had to do something. 

It burned. 

It burned with such an intensity that you couldn’t feel an ounce of shame when you reached between your legs, sliding deft fingers under your pants and rubbing over your clit after swiping over your wetness to have more lubrication. 

It felt so good, like a glass of water on a hot day. It was sweet relief, but with masturbation, you know that the relief is only temporary, because a new, hotter need will arise.

You watched him sit up a little and take off the turtleneck, sliding up over his head and pulling out his arms.

And oh, his arms.

You had only seen him without a shirt once and that was when you were both assigned to a mission for a week. You both stayed at a nice hotel with a pool. Watching him swim made you almost faint.  
The thoughts of him shirtless at the pool had occupied your attention so that you didn’t notice that he was looking right at you through said crack in the door. 

You went from horny to scared real fucking quick, but the catch….

He didn’t stop.

He continued on, now rubbing his cock faster, clearly enjoying the new found attention. 

You weren’t quite sure what to do, so you just watched, rubbing your clit and not feeling so shy about whining over the pleasurable sensations.

Fingers groped at your breasts as you watched him lean back and kick off his pants, parting his legs once more and giving you such a delicious view of his errection as well as his luscious ass. 

“Fuck… Your cunt feels so tight around me… I love taking what’s mine… using it as mine… a good little toy.”

He was talking to you.

He was talking about using your cunt as a toy and you loved it. You couldn’t get enough of his nasty words or his beautiful body.

“Heh, I bet you love having my cock so deep inside you… I’ll have you screaming for me to mess up your insides…” 

You leaned your head against the door frame, your fingers quick over your clit. 

“Please…” 

You whimpered out to him, feeling your climax get closer each time his hips thruster up to meet his hand, desperately trying to fuck into his hand. 

“This’ll be your cunt soon, you brat… t's what you get for fucking teasing me.” 

Your thighs shook, unable to support your weight, sending you to the floor, you Still didn’t stop, couldn’t stop, not taking your eyes off of him. You were so close, so close and you couldn’t look away now. 

“Fuck… please, Rev… Fuck…” 

His breathless laugh echoed off the walls, his lips pulling into a smile.

“You’re gonna cum for me already? How long have you been touching yourself? You just like what you see that much?” 

You nodded against the wall, your teeth gritting as you felt the best in your gut tighten, coiling, so close to snapping. 

“Yes, gonna.. gonna cum…” 

His knees shook, red flushing his chest and neck, his lips pulling back in a snarl as he jerked into his touch. 

“Fuck, that’s… fuck…Hah…” 

He was going to cum too, it looked like, because you said you were? Didn’t matter… you watched him fall apart, his abs tight, curling in, ropes of cum covering his chest. His blue eyes were half lidded as he panted, coming down from his high, still watching you coming closer and closer to the edge. 

“Come on… you wanna get off too, don’t ya? Cum for me, already… Or do you need some help?” 

Your eyes widened at the thought of him leaning over you, the spice of his cologne filling your lungs. You thought about him, his hand in your pants, fingers deep inside you as those soft lips mouthed against your ear. 

It had you shaking, your climax slamming into you, your whines growing to ragged moans. Your toes curled and your fingers gripped the fancy brown carpet as your pussy pulsed around nothing, wishing you did have someone filling you yup. 

“That’s it, gorgeous… fuck…” 

After a few minutes of recovering from the cataclysm that was your orgasms, the creak of his bed had your attention. 

He got up to go to his bathroom, cleaning off probably. You were a little surprised when he stood in the doorway of his bathroom, motioning for you to come on, cum still dripping from his chest, down his abs 

“Come on, already, brat. Don’t have all night.”

You were going to shower with the Revenant…  
There was no way in hell it was going to be just a “shower.” 

And you couldn’t fucking wait.


End file.
